


Seduction

by Onion_Gentleman



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bromance, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onion_Gentleman/pseuds/Onion_Gentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off tumblr-er patronustrip's wonderful art at: http://patronustrip.tumblr.com/post/74205281218/this-is-unfair-anna</p><p>Anna can't seduce. Luckily, it doesn't take much to unnerve Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Your reading of this story has been documented. Appropriate thanks will be delivered to your house later tonight between 2:13 am and 3:18 am. To receive thanks, please pant loudly twice and howl 5 seconds for before spitting onto a blood orange piece of paper exactly 4 square centimetres.

"Yeah yeah Anna, you can seduce."

"I really can!"

"Yeah, sure. And I’m the king of Corona. Come on Anna, you can seduce just about as well as Sven can do ballet."

Anna growled, hurling a lump of snow at her friend. He batted it away with his staff and chuckled.

"What was that supposed to be? A snowball? You’re an insult to the name of winter Fire-top."

"I will get you for that."

"You’ll have to get up first," teased Jack, hopping nimbly onto a higher branch. 

Setting her jaw, Anna bent, wriggling her rump as she prepared to jump for the first branch. Jack watched, vaguely bemused but quite impressed by her tenacity. 

Grunting in exertion, she leapt, just managed to wrap her hands around the lowest branch. Kicking and struggling, she pulled herself up.

"Ha!" she shouted triumphantly. "I got on."

"Wow, not bad Fire-top," drawled Jack. "I’d be scared…except I’m not. You’re hardly a threat to me wrapped around that tree like a leech to flesh."

"Ew Jack, that’s disgusting!"

Squirming, Anna inched forward, clinging to the trunk for support to stand shakily on the branch. She tested her footing. The branch was slippery, coated with snow and a thin layer of ice yet strong enough to hold her weight. Gaining confidence, she reached for the next branch.

"Anna what on earth are you doing?"

Startled by the sudden cry, Anna lost her footing. Her stomach plummeted for a terrifying second as she hung suspended in a moment of endless space. The ground lunged to meet her and she flopped into the flaky embrace of a snow-pile. The next thing she registered were cool arms wrapping her in a rib-crushing embrace that ended far too quickly for her liking to be replaced by hands grabbing her cheeks and pinching fiercely.

"Owww Elsa! That hurts," she wailed, tears springing to her eyes.

"You are never doing that again young lady! What on earth were you thinking, climbing trees in the middle of winter? Do you want to fall to your death? Why were you even up there? How does your brain work? You are in so much trouble I swear to the gods, I will lock you in the dungeons if it means keeping you safe from your own stupidity."

Unable to contain her own relief, Elsa wrapped Anna into a hug once more, inhaling the girl’s familiar scent of chocolate and roasting chestnuts. 

Behind Elsa’s back, Jack snorted. 

"Aww…Is widdle Anna getting punished for being bad?"

Anna narrowed her eyes, gesturing rudely at him. The boy waggled a finger mockingly at her and tutted.

"Ah ah ah, none of that now. Don’t want your sister to see you doing that, now do you?"

He bopped the girl’s head with his staff, a trick she hated and reveled in the fact that there was no way she could get back at him with her sister there. For some unknown reason, Elsa couldn’t see Jack. She simply didn’t register his existence except as a faint, barely noticeable chill in the air when she walked through him. Anna had given up trying to suggest the existence of her friend to Elsa when her sister had begun to gently suggest to Anna that perhaps she ought to get out of the castle more to make more friends instead of making up imaginary ones.

Elsa stood abruptly, dragging Anna with her. 

"We are heading right back to the castle right this instant and gods give me patience before I freeze the doors and windows to your room shut for week."

"Elsaaa, it’s not my fault, I-"

An idea suddenly popped into her mind, making her did her heels in and pull back on Elsa’s arm. 

Startled by the sudden resistance, Elsa stumbled backwards.

"Anna, what-"

"Shh."

Pressing finger to cool lips, Anna frowned thoughtfully, glancing sideways at Jack.

"Says I can’t seduce," she muttered. "I’ll show him who can’t seduce."

Looking up at a utterly nonplussed Elsa, Anna snuggled up to her sister, toying with the elder girl’s braid, hand dangerously close to her sister’s breast.

"Thanks so much for catching me earlier with that snow Elsa, you really are my hero."

Elsa blinked, a faint flush rising to her cheeks at the sudden advance. She attempted to inch away from Anna with mixed results.

"Uh…I…Yes, well yes, no problem."

Jack lifted an eyebrow.

"You call that seducing?" he mocked. "You’re just getting lucky what with Elsa not having any human contact for thirteen years."

Ignoring his barbed commentary, Anna continued, her hand trailing across her sister’s shoulder, then bicep, giving the muscle a light squeeze. She brushed her lips across an ear, now completely red.

"Mm, strong. That archery must be paying off. Is it hard?"

Coughing, Elsa continued to inch away though it seemed to be doing little more than causing Anna to press herself even closer. The heated pressure in her cheeks was becoming slightly more than she could bear.

"Uh..Yes. I mean, that yes. It’s..uh..hard. Very hard. I mean difficult!"

Jack tossed his hands into the air exasperatedly. 

"Oh come on. That one doesn’t even work! She’s a girl not a boy. No points for that one."

Anna’s eyebrows narrowed, plainly annoyed by Jack’s stubbornness.  _Fine, if that’s how he wants to play it…_

Her hand ran through Elsa’s hair, toying with the platinum locks while the other cupped an increasingly red cheek. Moving in to erase any possible illusions of personal space, Anna ghosted her lips over Elsa’s cheek before pressing her own face to that of her sister’s. 

"Oh Elsa," she purred. "The things you do with ice…" She allowed her fingers to tease the sensitive skin behind the ice queen’s ear, delighting at the shuddering gasp that escaped Elsa’s lips from her actions.

"They’re amazing," she whispered huskily into Elsa’s ear, just loud enough for Jack to hear.

All coherent thoughts had escaped Elsa’s mind, a myriad of suggestive images rampaging through her frozen consciousness, demolishing any bit of self-restraint or control existing. A feeble grunt of objection squeezed itself from her throat, a last stand against what was definitely a very successful seduction campaign.

Anna continued to play with Elsa’s hair, smirking all the while at Jack who glared right back at her. He jabbed an accusatory finger in her direction, grumbling.

"You are the devil." 


End file.
